


gayyyyyy

by Queeniac



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, a poem of seussical nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniac/pseuds/Queeniac
Summary: @VagueHandMovement ur fuckin move babeA poem about being a gay depressed whore (aka me)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	gayyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VagueHandMovement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueHandMovement/gifts).



> hey please appreciate my brilliance guys

I will whore today, I will whore tomorrow  
I will whore throughout my lifelong sorrow


End file.
